Although current recommendations suggest that a combination of a protease inhibitor plus two nucleosides represents standard of care for HIV infection, as many as 50% of patients will relapse on such a regimen. This study will attempt to determine the best next treatment for patients who fail the most commonly used triple regimen, nelfinavir plus two nucleosides.